A love story
by TamiCovenGirl
Summary: So this goes from Cordelia moving in to the Academy until she turns 17 and a new girl arrives, Misty Day. It's rated M bc there will be smut in the future. This will be kind of a long story and i hope you like it! Pleaseee review ! I would be super upper happy if u do!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **Guys let me know if this if horrible or if you guys want me to keep writing it.**

Cordelia was only 13 when her mother sent her to live in Miss Robichaux Academy of Exceptional Youth with her aunt Myrtle Snow to learn and perfect her powers.

The truth is that Fiona Goode never wanted to be a mother, always too selfish to devote her time to someone other than herself, Cordelia had always been secondary in her life, and no matter how much Cordelia tried, she was never good enough to her mother. So it was no surprise to Cordelia when one Sunday morning Fiona came into her room and told her to pack her bags.

Life at the Academy began very difficult, despite the affection of Myrtle, it was very difficult for Cordelia to make friends. She arrived in the middle of the school year, so by then the girls had already met and had already formed their groups, none of them made an effort to try to include Cordelia so she kept quiet and spent most of her time alone.

Cordelia did not want to reveal who her mother was since she knew how much it influenced the way she would be treated. Some would approach for interest while others were simply angry at her, they would say she was getting some kind of special treatment even though Cordelia had done nothing to justify such ideas.

Three years have passed and in that time, Cordelia found that the best part of the Academy was the greenhouse, Cordelia spent most of her time there. While living her mother she could never devote herself to herbs and her potions, her mother said they were not important things and that the daughter of the Supreme should not waste her time on it. In those three years, her mother sent postcards and presents, but she did not visit her once. Meanwhile, news circulated that the Suprema Fiona was in Paris,or London, living her life at parties and love affairs, totally neglecting her obligations to the Coven.

For three years she managed to hide her mother's identity, it was not a very difficult task since she spent most of her time alone and the teachers respected her decision to remain anonymous. Now 16 years old Cordelia no longer missed her mother and had become accustomed to being alone, everything went well until Christmas morning.

That morning Cordelia came down for breakfast the way she always did, but when she got to the kitchen, she realized they were all whispering and looking at her, there were some girls near Myrtle's office, and suddenly Cordelia smelled cigarette and whiskey, a mix she did not feel for a long time and at that moment she knew that her mother was there.


	2. Chapter 2

The office door opened and Myrtle smiled.

 _ **-Delia my dear, your mother is here to see you.**_

Cordelia could hear the girls whispering behind her, she wanted to die.

Cordelia entered the office and closed the door, Fiona was standing there smoking and as soon as she entered the roomshe could feel her mother looking at her up and down, and she felt small, she hated feeling like that.

 _ **-Cordelia, how are you?**_

Cordelia wanted to scream at her. How could she be like that? Three years away and now she shows up saying "how are you?" Was this a joke?.

 _ **-Hello mother, i'm fine and you?**_

Fiona looked at her , almost challenging her to say what she really wanted to say, but Cordelia stayed quiet.

 _ **-I trust you know that i've been busy and that's away i stayed away for a while and i knew Myrtle would take good care of you.**_

Cordelia couldn't believe what she was saying, Fiona acted as if she had been away for three months and not three years.

 _ **-Oh i know you've been busy, we all know about all of the parties you had to go to. Did you have fun mother?**_

For a moment Fiona looked shocked by Cordelia's courage to respond, but that didn't last long.

 ** _-Cordelia , think hard before you try to disrespect me. I am your mother and the supreme of this coven._**

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh.

 _ **-Is this serious? You left me here! You didn't call, you forgot about me! I'm your child!**_

 _Fiona Laughed at her_

 _ **-Cordelia please you're16 put yourself together, you're not a baby and i didn't leave in the streets, i left you in a school with you aunt. And i don't need you to quastion my decisions. Do you understand me ?**_

Cordelia knew that there was no point in arguing so she just nodded.

 _ **-Now, I can't stay in town, and I'm sorry I missed your birthday, but I brought you a present, it's outside, shall we?**_

Cordelia was surprised because she didn't think her mother even knew how old she was. Fiona opened the door and faced a group of girls staring at her, she simply walked past them without even saying hello, and headed toward the door.

Cordelia and Myrtle followed her, with the girls just behind.

Cordelia gasped as they reached the porch, at the entrance to the house was a beautiful blackcar with a large red bow on it, Cordelia looked at her mother who said,

 _ **-Did you like it?**_

At that moment she can not help but feel like a child again and run to hug her mother. That surprised Fiona who let the hug happen for a few seconds and then pulled away.

 _ **\- Well, get in the car. It's yours.**_

Cordelia went to her new car, she sensed the girls' looks, but at that moment she did not care because at that moment she was getting the attention she wanted so badly from her mother. The abandonment was set aside even if only for a while.

Fiona and Cordelia drove for a while, Fiona told a little about Paris and about her latest boyfriend. Cordelia did not tell her mother how her life at the Academy was, she was ashamed to say that she had no friends and that she spent her time alone in the greenhouse. Fortunately, Fiona had asked her out of obligation rather than genuine interest. It was a pleasant afternoon, and Fiona agreed to stay for dinner since her flight was the next morning. Cordelia was not sad because she was accustomed not to have her mother around.

At the dinner, all the girls talked to Cordelia like they were best friends, all of them wanted the Supreme to like them, it made Cordelia mad but she didn't say anything. At the end of the night, she said goodbye to her mother and went to her room.

She would not see her mother for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

After her mother's visit, Cordelia realized that some girls were trying to get close to her, and even though she knew that perhaps their intentions were not the most genuine, Cordelia allowed the approach. The truth was that she could not stand being alone anymore. But over time the friendship did not flow and Cordelia returned to her seclusion in the greenhouse.  
The other girls found her cold, strange, just a nerd that could not even compare to her mother's shadow. Cordelia was growing more and more trapped within herself, always seeking perfection, constantly putting herself down.

The year went by, and Cordelia, being the student with the best grades, was allowed out of the Academy every now and then and she loved to wander in to the swamps, she loved being in the middle of nature, to feel the fresh air invade her body, it was the only time she she allowed herself to breathe.  
Sunday was a day free of study at the Academy, and Cordelia used Sundays to go to the swamps.

She prepared a snack, her books and left.

Cordelia already had her favorite tree to read so she went straight to it when she reached the swamp, sat down and began her reading enjoying the sound of only birds singing, looking on the outside Cordelia with her shy and reclusive maners did not look like the type of person who would enjoy being in nature, but she loved the way everything was greater than her, greater than her fears, greater than her little obsessions, in nature she was free and she could keep her mind at peace.

Cordelia was in the middle of her book when she heard the noise, first she thought it was just some animal, but soon she heard a scream that made her get up quickly and collect her things. She did not know what to do, but decided to follow the noise and saw two men with guns running towards her, scared she hid herself trying to understand what was happening. The men parted in two directions, they seemed to be hunting an animal, which Cordelia knew to be illegal in that part of the swamp. Before she could even form an idea of what was really happening, Cordelia saw her.

She was running barefoot with a terrified look on her face, Cordelia immediately felt the need to help her, so she starded walking almost crawling towards the golden-haired girl. When the girl saw her it looked like she was even more scared but Cordelia whispered:

 _ **-It's okay i'm going to help you.**_

The girl just nodded, Cordelia then took her hand and started walking toward her car that luckily was not far away. The girl just followed Cordelia holding her hand without saying a word but still terrified and as they were approaching the car shots were fired.

Cordelia threw herself on the ground carrying the girl with her, but the golden-haired girl lifted her and they both ran to Cordelia's car. Once inside the car, Cordelia went as fast as she could towards the Academy.

Cordelia looked at the girl, they must be about the same age. The girl looked at Cordelia and at that moment Cordelia felt as if she could not breathe, she had never seen a more beautiful creature.

- ** _Thank you_**.

 _The girl said looking into Cordelia's eyes and Cordelia couldn't help but smile at her cajun accent, and then asked._

 _ **-What's your name?**_

 _ **-I'm Misty Day and what's ya name?**_

 _That name seemed familiar to Cordelia, but she could not remember where she'd heard it._

 _ **-I'm Cordelia Goode, nice to meet you.**_

The rest of the ride was in silence until they got to the Mansion's gates.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **So guys that's it for now...let me know what you think! If anyone is reading this please let me know and you can leave me ideas here too!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia took Misty's hand and led her into the house.

Some girls watched Cordelia and Misty and began to whisper, Cordelia ignored and went straight to Myrtle's office.

Misty just followed, she did not know what to say or what to do. She knew she could not go back to her swamp, but what now? For some reason she did not even bother, Misty felt she could trust Cordelia. She was so beautiful, and she was so worried about her; Something told Misty that she would follow Cordelia anywhere.

Myrtle was not at the office, so Cordelia decided to take Misty to her room.

Misty had never seen a room like that, everything was so beautiful, so different from the simple house and where she had grown up with her parents.

At that moment Misty felt a pain in her chest, her parents, people who had to protect her let her burn her at the stake. How could they do this to her? She did not understand ... lost in thought Misty did not hear Cordelia call her name several times.

 **-Misty? Are you listening to me?**

 **-No I'm sorry.** Thank **ya so much for saving me.**

Cordelia blushed, something in the way Misty looked at her made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Cordelia never felt that way before, least of all by someone she had just met.

She felt the urge to hug the girl so she did. Misty was taken by surprise when Cordelia's arms enveloped her in a tight embrace but immediatly she surrendered to affection and heard Cordelia say close to her ear:

 **"I want you to stay calm, you're safe now. And you can trust me."**

The girls moved away from each other, but remained close. At that moment there was a knock on the door, startling them. Myrtle walked in looking at them with confusion.

 **-Baby bird I felt your distressed, It's so interesting how I always feel your heart baby bird, like you were my own. You were looking for me?**

 **-Aunt Myrtle!**

Cordelia ran into her aunt's arms

 **-You have no idea what happened! I was in the swamp and suddenly I heard a noise, there were two armed men running after her and I had to help!**

At that moment Cordelia looked at Misty who was standing in the same spot looking at the ground, visibly frightened. Myrtle walked toward Misty, placing her hand on the girl's chin lifting her face so she could see her face.

 **-I suppose you are the reason for this confusion?**

Misty immediately recoiled in fear and just nodded.

 **-Oh, darling! you do not have to be afraid! It's gonna be okay! Would you mind telling us why these men were after you?**

Misty debated internally whether or not to tell the truth. She did not know how they reacted, but at the same time they deserved to know the truth. For some unknown reason to Misty, she felt she could speak the truth.

 **-I'm Misty Day ... And I ... Well, I was burned at the stake when my mother saw me helping a bird.**

Cordelia looked at her in confusion.

 **-Help?**

Misty nodded.

 **-Well, you see...he was dead and i kind of brought him back to life.**

Misty braced herself for the worst but as she looked at the red-haired woman she did not see the startled or disgusted look to which she was accustomed. Instead, the woman seemed amazed.

 **-Resurgence.** Was what the woman said and Cordelia nodded.

 **-Yes, i have always been this way. But i wont hurt anyone, i promise.**

Misty begged, still afraid.

Cordelia and Myrtle just laughed and Misty stared at them in confusion. Myrtle walked towards Misty

 **-Oh Honey! You have nothing to worry about, you have found your home. It's funny really, of all places you ending up here! Oh t's really wonderful!**

Misty still didn't understand what was happening, so Cordelia spoke.

 **-Misty, you're in a house of people like you! We are witches and this one is our Coven and it can be yours too, if you want of course. Right, Aunt Myrtle?**

Cordelia looked at her aunt who just smiled.

 **-But of course my child. Misty, you're more than welcome here. Know that we take care of each other, your problems are our problems. Here you will learn about their powers and how to develop and control them. Would you like that?**

Misty could not believe her luck, never in her life did she think she would find people like her and who would be somewhere she would be accepted the way she is. Despite the fear of living with so many other girls, she felt that this was the place for her, and more than that she felt that her place was with Cordelia. In fact, she did not know how she could feel so strongly attached to a girl she'd met hours before. But she was willing to find out.

 **-I would like to stay if there really is not a problem.**

Cordelia's heart was flooded with happiness and she ran toward Misty.

 **-I'm so happy you're staying!**

They hugged for a while while Myrtle watched them curiously. When they moved away from each other, Myrtle said.

 **-Cordelia, your room is big enough and I think Misty would be more than happy to share it with you. So ask Spalding to prepare the room to receive Misty. I trust you to make our sister Witch feel at home.**

 **-Of course aunty!**

Myrtle left the room, leaving the girls to get to know each other better. Both of them were so happy, and for Myrtle, to see Cordelia this happy was all that she wanted for a long time.

 **AN**

 **Ok guys, so i hope you all liked it, if you want leave me ideas here!**

 **Thanks and till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Misty's move to Cordelia's room was easily made since the girl had nothing. At first Misty did not talk much, and although she wanted to know more about the girl, Cordelia did not press her with questions for fear of frightening her. Even without saying much, Misty's presence brought joy to Cordelia, who was always alone, Misty liked to watch everything Cordelia did, Misty talked a little about how she liked plants and nature and how she missed her swamp. So it was no surprise to Cordelia when Misty was enchanted by the greenhouse.

Misty gradually became familiar with the house and decided she was ready to begin her studies, so it was agreed that the next morning Myrtle would give her schedules so she could start her studys.

The morning arrived and with her back to class.  
When Cordelia went to have coffee she searched for Misty, but did not find her in a  
nowhere. Since she was on time for her class, Cordelia gave up looking for her and went to her class.  
Misty went to Myrtle's office to know what classes she had to attend and discovered that she would have almost every class with Cordelia except one, herbology, since Cordelia was well advanced on the subject.

 **CORDELIA POV**

By the time her class was done, Cordelia was already tired and wanted to go to lunch, but not before finding Misty. There was no doubt in her mind that the only place she would find Misty was the greenhouse, the girl loved being in the middle of the plants as much as Cordelia. It was just another thing that brought them closer to each other.

As she approached the greenhouse, Cordelia heard music, which was strange since only those who listened to music in the greenhouse were her herbology teacher who was a big fan of Stevie Nicks. As she gets closer, Cordelia can hear…  
 ** _"Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win? "_**  
Cordelia opened the door very slowly so as not to frighten anyone who was listening to the music. Cordelia's heart beat faster to Fer Misty spinning, free, with a smile on her face, As she got closer, Cordelia could hear Rhiannon's verses playing.

 ** _"She is like a cat in the dark  
And then she is the darkness  
She rules her life like a fine skylark  
And when the sky is starless  
All your life you've never seen  
Woman taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?  
Will you ever win?  
Rhiannon"_**

Cordelia stood at the door watching the dancing girl, she whirled so freely with a smile on her face, it was contagious. Cordelia also liked that song, but she did not have that free spirit to simply dance alone, so she was content to watch Misty. After a few moments Misty saw that Cordelia was watching her from the door so she stopped dancing and extended her hand to Cordelia so that she could join her.

 **C: Oh Misty I** **'** **m sorry but I can** **'** **t dance**

 **M: Delia, come here you can** **'** **t just stay there when this amazing song is playing. I never heard this before. What music is this**

 **C: It** **'** **s a band called Fleetwood Mac**

 **M: I love it**

 **C: Me too**

 **M: Then come here and dance with me silly.**

 **C: Misty I told you, I can** **'** **t dance!**

 **M: This is not about knowing how to dance Delia! This is about feeling!  
Can** **'** **t you feel how this song invades you? Do you feel how good it makes you feel? Just follow the music Delia! I will help you.**

Cordelia surrendered to Misty and allowed herself to be taken by the girl to the music.  
Cordelia followed Misty's movements, the two lost at that moment. Cordelia felt the butterflies in her stomach for being so close to Misty, she felt the scent of Misty, felt how smooth her skin was, Cordelia felt so many things at the same time that for a moment she felt dizzy.

The music ended and the two of them stared at each other and before either of them could say anything, the door to the greenhouse opened and a group of girls entered, chatting without paying much attention to them. Cordelia then reassembled and warned that it was time for lunch. Misty also recovered and followed Cordelia towards the house.

The rest of the day followed quietly without major events. That night they both had trouble sleeping, with their minds working a thousand miles an hour. Cordelia knew that Misty was not just a friend, but did Misty feel the same way? And what was Misty's life like before? She did not know.  
The only thing she knew was that she should give the girl time.

That night Cordelia woke up to the sound of a dreaming Misty and she couldn't help but smile at how cute the girl looked.

 **Stop it Cordelia! This is a bad idea!** She said to herself as she tried going back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After a week, Misty was pretty comfortable and so on monday she was well into her sleep when...

 **C: Misty! Misty! Wake up! You'll be late for your class!**  
Misty opened her eyes and found Cordelia fully dressed and ready to start the day. Glancing at the clock beside her, Misty jumped out of bed.  
 **M: 8:15! I'll be late!**  
Cordelia laughed and left Misty getting ready since the two of them did not have the same class.  
Wearing the first outfit she'd found, Misty went downstairs and ran to Miss Pratt class. As they opened the door, they all looked at Misty, some girls giggling. Misty sat in her seat and whispered an apology to her teacher who just stared at her and moved on with class. Although she liked plants, it was crystal clear after only 15 minutes of class that Misty had no idea what all those terms meant. Without Cordelia to help her, the solution was to try to keep up the best way she was distracted and did not hear the teacher calling her name until the girl next to him poked her.  
 **M: Sorry, I did not hear you.**  
 **Miss Pratt: Misty I asked if you remember what we used to strengthen the earth before doing the spell of growth?** Misty looked at her notebook not knowing what to answer and could hear the girls around her laughing at her. Before answering a girl spoke.

 **Mis Pratt, I think the class is over right?**

Miss Pratt looked at the clock and the to Misty.

 **Miss Pratt: You're lucky Miss Day, please pay more attention in the next class. Class dismissed.**

Misty got up while everyone gathered their belongings and went to the girl who saved her.  
 **M: Thank you so much for the help.**  
The girl was putting away her notebooks and looked at Misty smiling.  
 **Relax, it was nothing, I'm Julia, nice to meet you Misty.**

 **M: It's my pleasure, I owe you one, I really did not understand anything about that class.**

 **J: Do you wanna have lunch with me and some of the girls?**

 **M: Yeah sure!**

Julia smiled and both girls went into the kitchen to grab some lunch and Julia introduced Misty to two other girls, Stephanie and Louise.  
Misty was super excited to be making new friends and she forgot to look for Cordelia and she didn't even think much of it until she saw Cordelia standing at the door looking at them eating and talking.

Misty smiled and she starded getting up to invite Cordelia to sit with them when Louise stopped her.

 **Loise: Misty what are you doing?**

 **Misty: I'm going to get Cordelia to sit with us.**

The girls looked at each other before Louise spoke.

 **Loise: Look Misty we know you're new here so you don't know this but, we don't really talk to Cordelia. She's not welcomed in our table.**

 **Misty: Why not?**

 **Loise: Well, her mother is the Supreme and she thinks that because of that she is better than us and she's a little stuck up to be honest.**

Cordelia was already leaving the room with her plate to go eat somewhere else and Misty saw that she looked sad and that broke Misty's heart.

 **Misty: Look if that's the way you treat people than i don't wanna sit with you. That's just mean!**

Misty got her plate and went after Cordelia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, i'm back...things are heatting up...let me know what u think.**

Cordelia was sitting on the porch with her plate on her lap, but she could not eat now, all she wanted to do was cry. Yes she did not hear if Misty was talking about her or not, but the truth was that Misty was there listening to the girls talk about her and she did nothing about it. Misty raced through the house behind Cordelia until she finally saw her on the porch, Cordelia's sad face made Misty's heart sink, she never felt so bad even though she had not done anything wrong, but Cordelia had not listened and probably thought Misty had agreed with the girls.

Cordelia felt someone approach and looked up and saw Misty standing there looking at her.

 **C: Hi, what are you doing here?**

 **M: I wanted to talk to you, I'm sorry**

 **C: Excuse me, I thought you were busy with your new friends.**

Cordelia got up toward the house, but Misty caught her arm making Cordelia stop close to her, their faces only inches away from each 's heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour and she could have sworn she was listening to Cordelia's heart beating as fast as hers.

 **C:What are you doing Misty? Let me go, I do not want to talk to you now.**

 **M: Please Cordelia just listen to me for a minute. I didn't know those girls didn't like you! And when they talked to me they were nice so i stayed. But as soon as they started saying things about you i left! I said i didn't want to be friends with girls like them. You have to believe me!**

Cordelia was staring into Misty's eyes and she could see the sincerity in them.

 **C: Look Misty, I know you do not know anyone here and I want you to have friends. It's not because I do not have friends that you can not have. It's okay, we're fine.**

Cordelia starded walking to the house again when Misty spoke.

 **M: Please don't lie to me Cordelia. I Know you're hurt and i want to say i'm really sorry. And i don't want friends who say bad things about other people.**

Misty got glose to Cordelia again and she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach, she held Cordelia's hand.

 **M: Please Delia say you believe in me. You're the most important person in my life and i can't stand the idea of me hurting you.**

Cordelia believed Misty so she smiled and hugged her friend. They held each other for a while, a little too long maybe? After ending the hug there was an uncomfortable silence until Cordelia spoke.

 **C: So i'm kinda hungry**

Misty smiled

 **M: Yeah me too, let's go have lunch.**

After lunch the two returned to Cordelia's room, where the two worked on their homework from their morning classes. The problem was that Cordelia could not concentrate at all on her homework, all she could see was Misty lying in bed with a book in front of her and super concentrated, so concentrated that she did not seem to notice that the strap of her blouse had fallen off her shoulder, exposing far more of her cleavage than could be considered decent and Cordelia, no matter how hard she tried, could not divert her gaze. Misty's skin looked so soft and she smelled so good, not to mention how cute her studying face was. Cordelia was so lost in Misty that she did not even hear when the girl called her name several times before she finally answered.

 **C: What?**

 **M: I said what are you thinking about?**

Cordelia felt her cheeks turn red and tried to think of a quick excuse but nothing came to her mind so before she could stop herself she said

 **C: You..I was thinking about you**

Misty looked shocked and confused so she decided to start with the obvious

 **M: What do you mean?**

Misty sat on her bed staring at Cordelia.

Cordelia immediately regretted having started the conversation, but she felt that if she did not say anything it would end up exploding. Since Misty's arrival she felt that way, of course she tried to convince herself that her feelings were just friendship, but each time it was harder to ignore what her heart was screaming in her ears.

 **C: Look Misty...I do not want to scare you and I understand that you may not want to share the room with me anymore, I can talk to my aunt and then we can arrange another place for you and I know you do not feel the same.**

Cordelia was talking so fast and stammering, so Misty went to her bed and took her hand.

 **M: Cordelia, please just calm down honey, I'm not understanding anything ... Just breathe.**

Cordelia took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

 **C: What i was trying to say is, since you got here, well when i first saw you i felt something, i mean i wanted to help you but more than that. I felt your heart, your kind soul and everyday we spent together has been amazing. What i'm trying to say is that i really like you Misty.**

Misty's heart filled with joy, hearing all that Cordelia could not make her happier.

 **M: Aww Delia, i really like you too! I feel the same way you do!**

Cordelia sighed in frustration as Misty hugged her.

 **C: Misty i don't think you understand, what i'm trying to say is that i REALLY like you! Like more than a friend you know?**

A silence took over the room, leaving Cordelia even more nervous.

 **C: I know you don't feel this way about me and it's okay we can still..**

Before Cordelia could finish she felt Misty's lips pressing against her lips and it took her a moment to kiss back. But kiss back she did, her hands traveling to Misty's golden locks to kee her in place. The kiss seemed to last for hours, ending only when the need to breathe ended up two of them held their foreheads together, smiling at each other.

 **M: You were saying what?**

 **C: I can't remember**

 **M: So...as i said before, i really like you Delia, more than you could ever know**.

Cordelia smiled at this declaration of love and kissed Misty again.

They kissed for a long time before just cuddling in Cordelia's bed until dinner time.

 **AU NOTE**

 **So i don't know if anyone is reading..i hope someone is...let me know what u think..send me ideas..**

 **thanks !**


End file.
